


Daddys lil masterpice

by Smudgyapple270



Series: jokers lil masterpice [1]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Joker (2019)
Genre: Character Death, DDLG, Daddy Kink, Daddy!Joker, F/M, Jealous Bruce, Jealous Joker, Kidnapping, Little!Reader, Mental Breakdown, Murder, Original Character(s), Violence, obsessed!joker
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-25
Updated: 2019-11-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:07:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21556726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smudgyapple270/pseuds/Smudgyapple270
Summary: That night that memorable romance ridden night. The things I do for my art.~ Joker
Relationships: Joker (DCU)/Harleen Quinzel, Joker (DCU)/Reader
Series: jokers lil masterpice [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1553536
Kudos: 36





	Daddys lil masterpice

Batsy you know there's no hard feelings between you and me.  
You and I both know you love the game… the chase, the rush you get from trying to best one another. But I'm feeling like you aren't putting in the effort anymore. You lock me up I escape we fight, and a few people die or get crippled or brainwashed into killing you. And you're too busy running around with that new bat twerp to notice me anymore, not that I blame you ;). But i thought we had something special I must say I am hurt. First you kill Harley then blame me. Me!!! Of all people. All because of that one night, and I let it slide ‘cause it helped our dynamic a bit you know less people to get in the way .But then that bitch comes along and she…. She takes you from me. But I'll get you back because no matter how much you hate to admit it Bats, you and me were made for each other.  
LOVE,  
JOKER

NO ONES POV

“Seems like he's really lost it this time Bruce maybe you and Batman should lay low for a while” 

“He’s a psychopath Jim”

“I know Bruce but he seems different this time… his doctors said they've never seen him like this before. He’s withdrawn, quiet, and almost sane.”

“It’s all an act he has done it before”

“Not like this. All I’m asking you to do is just watch your back you haven't been the same after s-”

“Don't talk about her”

“Bruce you can't just pretend that she didn't-"

“I said don't talk about her!"

The gunshot echoed throughout the room as his body hit the ground, his dark red blood slowly starting to staining the perfect white carpet.


End file.
